Hope
by asuki-anani
Summary: One shot Percy-centric fic. In this fic Percy isn't really seen or heard from. Previously titled Percy?


First time HP fic. First posting of any sort of writing in years. Don't know exactly how to describe it...there is a lot of narrative & not too much dialogue. That may change as the story evolves. A few spoilers for book 5.   
  
The recognizable characters do not belong to me. JK Rowling has undoubtedly labored for many years to bring us characters we love and love to hate. I personally believe that all fan-fic is an AU & OOC because none of us have created the world of Harry Potter.   
  
This is a Percy fic. While Percy is not one of my true favorites I hated the portrayal of him in Book 5. I really hope he's not being written down the same path as Pettigrew. Criticism is welcome but flames will be used to warm my dragon egg.   
  
  
  
Bill and Charlie watched the gathering hidden high above in the trees; the twin's extendable ears had come in handy. A spy known only to Dumbledore had passed on information that a large group of death eaters would be meeting near the Yellville forest. The two men watched and listened in silence. Voldemort was organizing things for an ancient dark ritual. A small group of young muggles were brought to the dais. Voldemort reached out to touch the youngest ones face with a gnarled finger. He turned to face his followers and explained that the spell he was about to perform with the appropriate dark incantations would expel the life force from within the muggles into him. He went on further that because muggles were so inferior it would take several of them to equal just one wizard's life force.   
  
As the Weasleys watched two death eaters were moving through the group with no apparent rhyme or reason. The taller of the two reached an area near the muggles while the shorter of the two just stopped in the middle of crowd of death eaters. After a slight nod to each other bluish smoke started to quickly rise from the ground. The smoke followed the haphazard trail the two Death Eaters had taken.   
  
The gathering started to back away but the Death Eaters closest to the smoke started to act oddly. They were having problems remaining upright & none could stop laughing as the smoke grew more death eaters fell victim to its effects. From the dais Lord Voldemort surveyed the confusion. When bright red sparks shot up from the edges of the forest Voldemort in a fit of rage apparated away.   
  
Still situated in the tree Bill & Charlie were well away from the smoke; they continued to watch the tableau below them. The shorter deatheater had joined the other one next to the muggles under cover of the smoke and red sparks still shooting in the air. Quickly they passed a long length of rope to the muggles & when all the muggles were touching the rope both uttered an unknown word & disappeared. The two Weasley men turned to each other, nodded and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
As the two men made their way across the grounds to the caste they kept an eye on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Dumbledore's spy had advised he had a plan to get any innocent victims away from Voldemort tonight. He informed the headmaster if the plan were successful he and his partner would bring any survivors to Hogwarts via the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Both men turned quickly wands out when they heard branches break behind them. Standing there were the muggles the youngest seemed about fifteen the oldest barely twenty. A very pale faced boy with light brown hair stepped forward.  
  
"Are you the Weasleys?"   
  
"Yes," replied Bill. "How did you know our name?"  
  
"The man who helped rescue us said we could trust your family. He said there was no family more honorable or red haired than the Weasleys."  
  
"Someone thinks well of us Bill. Wish they'd clue in Percy."  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Ron and Ginny walked the streets of Hogsmeade. They had pooled together their scant savings to buy their parents an anniversary gift. Unbeknownst to them someone in an invisibility cloak followed them out of each and every store. At one shop they admired a family tree. The living tree would display wizarding photos of growing children. It was a popular gift for mothers because they could watch their children grow up and change all over again. There were a variety of prices and trees to choose from. Unfortunately the one they youngest Weasleys both liked was a bit out of their financial reach.   
  
Finally they decided on one of the smaller versions since it was the only gift they had both been able to agree on for their parents. Arrangements were made with the shop owner to owl photos of the Weasley children. When the store matron asked how many children Ron and Ginny looked at each other and grimaced.   
  
"Mum loves Percy"   
  
"He's a git. He doesn't deserve to be a Weasley."   
  
"But Mum will be even more hurt if we exclude him as one of her children.""  
  
"Fine but the next time I see Percy I'm punching him."  
  
Soon after the two left a small owl flew into the shop. Through it arrangements were made to pay the difference and change the order to the gift the younger Weasleys had originally wanted to purchase. When Ron and Ginny received the package a few days later during breakfast. They were surprised to see the more expensive tree in the package. Enclosed they found a note that an anonymous benefactor had covered the cost to purchase the model they had really wanted to buy. Needless to say Molly Weasley loved the gift.   
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
The Weasley twins had a conundrum. Their stock kept randomly disappearing & reappearing. Every time the stock reappeared Gred & Forge would check it over meticulously but everything was always returned in same condition it was taken.   
  
Occasionally when their stock was not disappearing practical jokes were being played upon the twins. After eating lunch in the store one day both looked at each other and shrieked. Their bright red hair was white blond and the same length as Lucious Malfoy's,   
  
Every spell and counter curse they tried failed to change their hair. Lee Jordan had come in later that afternoon and had nearly died laughing at the sight of the white haired Weasleys. Being seen by their best friend was bad enough but the photographic evidence Lee took and then distributed was worse. Their reputation as king pranksters was at stake.   
  
Upon returning to WWW after a Sunday dinner at the Burrow the twins were shocked to find all their displayed merchandise on the ceiling. Walking to the center of the room they looked at the barren floor & up at the ceiling. Once again everything had been removed from its place but this time their entire showroom of goods was on the ceiling.  
  
For hours the twins had tried to get their merchandise down. At one point they even enlisted the family curse breaker but Bill had no luck removing the spell. Remus Lupin and Tonks had come by looking for Bill; the twins explained their predicament and Remus just shook his head. With a sad smile the werewolf informed the Gred and Forge that the Marauders had once employed a similar timed charm on the Slytherin common room & that the only way to remove the spell was by uttering the password to end the spell or simply waiting the spell out.   
  
After that bit of news the twins gave up and retired to bed. When they returned to the scene of the crime the next morning everything was back in place & the merchandise was not harmed in any way. After six days the twins received a letter sealed the Weasley family crest the missive revealed the same information that Remus had given them. The only way to remove the charm was to utter the proper password. All the other pranks the twins had been experiencing stopped but the next Sunday and every Sunday after the showroom was always on the ceiling.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Arthur Weasley had just left Shackebolt's office after making quick arrangements to meet at #12 that evening. As he made his way to his office he thought of his middle son. His heart ached at the worlds he and his proud son had exchanged and for the pain Molly was being caused by the family's estrangement with Percy.   
  
Even after Fudge finally admitted to Voldemort's return his son still had not returned home or acknowledged the family. Arthur had tried to extend an olive branch to Percy but had never received a reply. The note was not returned & that alone gave him hope that Percy would return to them.   
  
Several months ago Percy had left the ministry & his apartment for parts unknown. One day Percy had simply not gone to work. He had not given his notice or shown any sign that he was about to leave the Ministry. When Percy did not report in by noon Fudge had called in Arthur. After a short exchange Arthur left to check on his son at his apartment. When he arrived the door was slightly open and as he entered signs of a struggle could be seen. Arthur had immediately called in Aurors but they could not find any magical evidence. They concluded that Percy had been taken from the apartment by physical force. As Arthur looked around the demolished living space he could tell his son had not gone peaceably & had battled mightily.   
  
That afternoon and into the deep night he and Molly had kept vigil with the family clock. Percy's clock hand had ranged wildly from traveling, lost, in hiding, & resting. For a solid hour the older Weasley sat frozen in fear as Percy had moved mortal peril when the hand finally moved back to in hiding Arthur let out a deep sob and clung to Molly who had not stopped crying since the told her the news.   
  
Since that day Molly would not leave the clock behind whenever she had to be at #12 the clock came with her. Arthur and Molly both worried about their middle son his clock hand was always either in hiding, traveling, or in mortal peril.   
  
Arthur's deepest fear was that his boy had joined the death Eaters. However much as he feared the thought he could not believe it to be true. His son may be headstrong and excessively proud but the boy was not stupid.   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The door to #12 blasted open two ragged figures trudged inside. Both wore the cloaks of Death Eaters & hoods coved their faces. They seemed to be propping each other up and moved in quick & seemingly agonizing motions. Both looked up and watched as everyone in the room trained their wands upon them. The smaller of the two pressed a panel near the staircase and both stepped inside.   
  
The crowd of people in the front was perplexed. Bill and Lupin approached the panel the to Death Eaters had entered. Both tried various means but could not gain entrance to the room. There was a loud crack in the front sitting room. Molly, Ginny, & Hermione had been pushed back behind the others and were closest to the room. They entered wands still drawn and watched as a dark haired young woman approached the fireplace. Her form fitting white shirt was stained dark red around her shoulder and abdomen. Kneeling in front of the fire she threw in three howlers and shouted.   
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape!"  
  
Shakily rising to her feet she called out, "Winky."   
  
The house elf appeared and cried out. "Oh mistress whats happened to you?"  
  
"Now Wink don't worry about me. I need you to watch Teddi. Make sure she never leaves your sight. If necessary get another Hogwarts house elf to help you. She's in her room right now but she can't stay there. Prepare another room for her & I'll let you know when it's safe for her to return."   
  
After those words both the blood covered woman and the house elf apparated away. Moments later Poppy Pomfrey tumbled out of the fireplace with a large bag. She did not stop to speak with anyone and went to the same panel under the stairs and the Death Eaters and entered.   
  
Moments later Snape and Dumbledore also arrive. The potions professor enters the now well traveled panel under the stairs. Every Weasley is present as well as Remus Lupin, & Tonks. Albus removed his glasses and sat tiredly in a chair by the fire. After replacing his glasses he looked around the room and simply said, "Wait."   
  
In the next hour the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black became quieter even as more order members arrived. Dumbledore rises from his chair and closes the floo connection & utters a few quick privacy wards.   
  
Soon after Madam Pomfrey stepped out from under the stairs followed by the young woman who had summoned her. Although she is no longer freely bleeding the recent wounds and blood tattered white shirt are visible. Though pale and drawn the woman spoke in strident tones to the mediwitch.   
  
"If everyone would please gather around. Lex please sit down you are about to drop child."   
  
"I am sure you are all quite exasperated with all the goings on this evening. It's not everyday that two apparent Death Eaters walk into the Order's headquarters. This young woman is Alexandrea; she is a spy for the order. She and her partner have been spies since their seventh year at Hogwarts. At the time I thought they were much too young to begin such dangerous lives. But being young they of course would not listen. Unfortunately time and Voldemort have proven them to be invaluable as spies. They have suffered many heartaches and have caused much sorrow to their families."  
  
Everyone turns to look at Lex who has been sitting quietly next to Madam Pomfrey. "I ain't nobody just call me Lex. Has any one seen where Winky took my kid?"   
  
At the mention of a child Mrs Weasley snaps, "How can you be a spy and bring a child into this mess."   
  
"Ah Mrs Weasley always mixing it up where it concerns the children of others. Quite frankly my life is none of your concern. I am an adult and make my own choices. But just a little FYI. Yes, I am an American. a Texan to be exact. I did attend Hogwarts. I had more detentions than your twins & was a very bad influence on Ravenclaw.   
  
My child was part of the group of survivors from Chocowinity. She is my goddaughter. We have a kneazle I can't get rid of after the attack at Eau Claire. In the states we nearly died at Starvation Lake; fortunately the vampires Voldie sent after us met a dusty end. "   
  
"Lex calm down. I am sure Molly did not mean to attack you personally."   
  
"If that was not a direct attack on my character I call me a Slytherin. Tell these people whatever you wish Headmaster. Most of them are Gryffindors & though quite a few of them have personally witnessed our actions they will not see beyond the Death Eater facade. Everything we've done will be downplayed. Hell we managed to get out of being branded with the dark mark & still be trusted by King Mold but even now after you've introduced me as your spy they still look upon me with fear in their eyes."  
  
Shaking her head, " I can just imagine how they will treat my husband. They don't have preconceptions on the type of person I am. They'll crucify him."  
  
"One last thing. Mrs Weasley a query who are you to judge me if in fact I had given birth to a child during this bloody war? Five of seven of your children were born at the start and height of the last war. Your family was threatened time & again. Constantly moving from safe house to safe house. You brought all those children into danger may God and Merlin have mercy on your soul."   
  
Lex leaves the room and people start to talk amongst themselves. Molly is looking quite indignant & after a bit Dumbledore calls order again.   
  
"I know Lex came across rather harsh. Her nature is to be bluntly honest however she is devoutly loyal to those she loves & will not allow anyone to harm them in any manner."  
  
"Lex and her partner have undertaken many arduous tasks. Recently Voldemort found out that they are in fact loyal to the side of the light. Fortunately Severus was able to ascertain this information before Voldemort confronted the two.   
  
Nonetheless when they found out that several wizarding children had been kidnapped they made the difficult choice too possible leave their young charge parentless again. this last mission to Voldemort's side was successful. They managed to recover each and everyone of the stolen children. The injuries to the tow spies were extensive. The young man is currently unconscious. Individually his wounds would not be serious but the sheer number of injuries has resulted in a massive blood loss.   
  
Severus is working on a blood replacement potion & he may ask some of you for a small amount of blood. If you are asked I hope you will help us save this young man's life. Some of you may have guessed our spies' identity I ask that you keep that to yourselves. I will say this what Lex said may very well hold true. Some of you may very well be shocked & unwilling to accept our spies true identity."  
  
"Dumbledore how could you allow someone so volatile to be a spy. With her attitude how could she possible be effective?" asked Mrs Weasley.   
  
"Molly her husband nearly died. Again. She is bound to be emotional right now. Yes even when things are calm she speaks her mind and can be quite commanding. But as I stated she is intensely loyal. Besides her husband and child the only thing she answer to her person code of ethics. Molly if you were in danger she would protect you even at the cost of her own life."  
  
Dumbledore entered the room under the staircase and as he did a piercing alarm came from the kitchen. Every witch and wizard Molly drew their wand but just as suddenly the sound was gone.   
  
"What was that noise?" asked Ron.   
  
"It's the family clock." answered Mrs Weasley.   
  
"Mum why would the clock shriek?"  
  
"With so many members of the family working for the order I added an alarm."   
  
"Molly. Molly what exactly is the alarm's purpose."  
  
"It's for when someone moves...moves beyond mortal peril."   
  
Every Weasley in the room tenses. The only member of the family not present is Percy. Arthur is the first person to move he walks stiffly out of the room. The rest of the family falls in behind him.   
  
The family enters the kitchen not speaking they raise their eyes to the clock. Percy's clock hand is wavering between mortal peril and eternal rest. Arthur grabs the clock and moves it to the had of the table and sits down. The rest of the Weasleys gather around the table.   
  
Hours pass and no one has spoken.. The clock hand has been on eternal rest of almost two minutes. Every Weasley face is tight and their bodies are tense. Bill is the first to let loose a strangled sob. As Ginny wraps her arms around him the clock hand moves again to mortal peril. For the first time since entering the kitchen the clock hand stays on mortal peril for more than five minutes. After an entire hour passes the family relaxes slightly.  
  
"Thank Merlin he's not dead." Charlie let out with a sigh.  
  
"he's still in danger thought & we have no idea where he's at." said Bill wiping at the tears in his eyes.   
  
The kitchen door bangs open & Lex enters with a small red haired girl & goes straight into the pantry.   
  
"Mami Lex is Papa gonna be okay."   
  
"He better be or I'll have to kick his butt. Oh look your Papa loves these."  
  
"He's sleepin' Mama he can't eat 'em."   
  
"I know but when he wakes up he's going to want a kiss from you & then he's gonna be hungrier than Asta when you forget to feed him."  
  
"I've never seen anybody eat more than Asta. He ate half the couch!"  
  
As both exit the pantry Molly confronts Lex again.   
  
"Who do you think you are! We are experiencing a family crisis! you could have knocked!"   
  
The little girl standing next to Lex hides behind her legs. Throwing the canvas bag of food over a shoulder Lex gives Molly Weasley a sad smile while reaching for her daughter. After settling Teddi on her hip in a quite and calm voices she starts to speak.   
  
"After the clock vigil you've all kept this past night you still don't get it? Instead you're yelling at me again and this time your frighten a three year old. "   
  
Bill is standing behind her, " Your partner. It's Percy isn't it?"  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor & good day."   
  
As Lex carries Teddi out of the room Molly turns to her husband and children. "How did you know Bill? How? Even you Arthur you don't look surprised. Have you known all this time?"  
  
"It was Dumbledore actually he said ..." started Fred.   
  
"...that both spies had more or less alienated themselves from family." ended George.   
  
"Mum he said that many people would be surprised if not shocked at the spies' identity. What bigger surprise than Percy?" asked Bill.   
  
"Percy is a Weasley. He is always been on the side of right. It's the only thing that makes sense Molly. It explains why he sent back all your sweaters."   
  
"No I refuse to believe it. Our Percy could never be a spy it's too dangerous."  
  
"Mum think about it. To be a successful spy you'd have to be meticulous in your planning. You'd have to study all sides of the situation. There is always the chance of your main plan and back up will fail. You'd have to be a quick thinker, know what advantages you have on hand & it would come down to what's better for the bottom line. If that's not my little brother Percy I don't know what is.  
  
"Bugger me!"   
  
"Ron! Whatever was that for?"  
  
"Lex."   
  
"What about that insufferable girl."   
  
"Both she and Dumbledore said her spying partner was her husband. That little girl called Lex Mami. If Percy really is the spy then those two are family."   
  
Lex and Madame Pomfrey enter the kitchen holding a variety of muggle and wizarding medical equipment. Lex turns to face the Weasleys and makes sucking noises through her teeth & then affects a terrible Transylvanian accent, "I've come to suck your blood."  
  
Poppy turns to her and states, "You should be in bed resting. Not casting glamours on yourself, not making potions, or performing healing charms. RESTING!"   
  
"I see you didn't include carrying three year olds or drawing blood so if George, Ron and Bill would step over to me. Charlie, Ginny and Fred with Nurse Ratchet. I mean of course the lovely and genteel Madame Poppy Pomfrey."   
  
Glaring at Lex, Poppy waves her wand at her, "Finite Incanteum"   
  
"Oops. Nothing happened! Do you seriously think that simple spell would reveal my glamour? Actually I have a confession it's not a glamour. I'm a metamorphmagus it only takes a bit of energy to change my skin tone."   
  
"A bit of energy that would be better served by you resting in bed. Just how many times have you walked out of my care while still injured?"   
  
"That is a life threatening question I refuse to answer. Besides why are we talking when we need blood and plasma."   
  
"If you think I'm going to let you near my children you are badly mistaken."  
  
"Again with the hate Mrs Weasley. Well I have news for you the age of majority in this country is 16 all of your children are at or above that age. Technically you can't make any choices for them. Your third son is not responding very well to Severus potion so we have to resort to muggle means for blood and plasma. He's alive but as your trusty clock tells he's in mortal danger."  
  
"Of course with my luck ya'll are still arguin' whether or not Percy is capable of bein' a spy. Jesus I must be tired. I'm showin' my Texan. I'll be steppin' of my soapbox now."   
  
As she steps over to the table holding the medical equipment Lex glowed bright blue and collapsed.  
  
"I knew this was going to happen. Pigheaded American."  
  
Pomfrey turns over Lex and dos a quick check. The change she had effected to her body is gone. The Weasley could now see that she was sickly pale and bruises covered her exposed skin. When the mediwitch lifted her loose t-shirt a large knife would was revealed on her left side. Signs of magical healing could be seen but the wound had reopened & the blood was quickly seeping through the wound.  
  
"The knife used to cut her was laced in a poison that impedes magical healing. It will be quite a while before she is fully recovered."   
  
With that said the witch levitated Lex to a standing position. Her toes barely touched the ground. Molly stepped closer to the unconscious girl and noticed a long thin scar that started somewhere under her neck and continued behind an ear.   
  
Winky and Teddi walk into the room when the child notices her floating mother she walks over to Mrs Weasley. "Did you hurt my Mami again!"  
  
"Little girl I have never hurt that woman & you should not talk that way to adults."  
  
"You made my Mami cry this mornin' you do it again & I'll bite you!"   
  
During the confrontation between Molly and the child Lex had been moved to the room under the stairs.   
  
"Young lady you have no manners!"  
  
"Papi told me you always protect family. Even if it hurts you and them. Don't make my Mami cry!"  
  
"Come Miss Teddi we goes to your room. I get you some food later."  
  
Days passed and the only movement from under the stairs came in the form of Snape. Who drew the blood and plasma needed. He glared at the Weasleys and would not answer any of their questions. No one knew whether Dumbledore or Poppy were still under the stairs of if they had discreetly left.   
  
The only source of information for the residents at Grimmauld Place was the Weasley family clock. Molly still did not want to believe her son was a spy much less married to that ill mannered, loud mouthed, American woman. For almost a week Percy's wand hand stayed on mortal Peril.  
  
The Weasley family took turns keeping an eye on the clock every hour of the day. Molly insisted on taking the shifts from midnight to early morning. On a Thursday eight days after the two spies had entered the Order's headquarters Molly fell asleep at the table while watching the clock. Percy's clock hand changed to resting. Just before daylight the clock hand pointed to traveling then finally to home.   
  
Arthur Weasley had just checked on each one of his children. It had become a daily ritual making sure that every child from Bill to Ginny were in their beds. When he entered the kitchen he sighed heavily she he spotted Molly. Before waking her he glanced at the clock and then quickly blinked.   
  
"Molly. Molly wake up."   
  
"Oh no Arthur I fell asleep. I.."   
  
"Look at the clock Molly."  
  
"Oh. Oh my he must have gone to the Burrow. I have to get there he will need my help."   
  
"Molly sit down! We've been at the Burrow before & Percy's clock hand has shown him at home. For Percy home is now with his wife and child not the Burrow."  
  
"Percy would never marry a woman like that. She's not Percy's type at all."   
  
"Luv if the last week has shown us anything it's that we barely know our boy Percy at all. Hell the only reason I can call him boy is because he is my son. My son who everyone thought a traitor to his family name. Our son Percy has been in as much if not more danger than Ron being Harry Potter's best friend & the boyfriend of Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I am proud of all my children. My sons are all good, strong and brave men. But Percy has risked the most he was and is willing to lose his life for the good of the light for what he believes in. As for Lex she seems devoted to both Percy and that little girl."  
  
"That child is Percy's daughter in everyway but blood. I had a nice long chat with her one day in the front hall."   
  
"So the demon child can hold a conversation not just threaten to bite?"  
  
"Yes Molly. Our granddaughter is a very bright & articulate three year old. She adores her adoptive parents. Her biological parents were killed in attack in the US. Percy and Lex are her godparents. She absolutely worships Percy she's our granddaughter. Our very first grandbaby. Don't run this just because you got off on the wrong foot with Lex. Lex is a good person Shacklebolt, Snape and Mad Eye have nothing bad to say about her & all say they trust her with their lives. You know those three men don't trust half the order much anyone under 25."  
  
"But Arthur.."   
  
"No buts Molly. Hopefully we all survive this war. If your entire family makes it through we will have been blessed."  
  
"I spoke to all of our children yesterday and per Albus included Harry and Hermione. Percy is going to continue spying. For his safety and ours we have to go on as if the revelations of the past week did not happen."  
  
"Arthur how is that to be? Dumbledore himself said Voldemort knows Percy was not loyal to him."   
  
"If Percy remains publicly estranged from his family he can continue to get information from sources that have not openly chosen sides. All we can do now Molly is hope. Hope this war is over soon. Hope we can all be together again someday. For now hope is all we have." 


End file.
